Problem: What is the base 4 representation of the base 2 number $11011000_2$?
Solution: Instead of converting to base 10 and then to base 4, we use the fact that $2^2=4$. We have $11011000_2=1\cdot2^7+1\cdot2^6+1\cdot2^4+1\cdot2^3$ $=2\cdot(2^2)^3+1\cdot(2^2)^3+1\cdot(2^2)^2+2\cdot(2^2)^1$ $=3\cdot4^3+1\cdot4^2+2\cdot4^1+0\cdot4^0=\boxed{3120_4}$.